Rakshasa
by Malfel
Summary: Rakshasa a guild that is viewed as no better than the dark guilds they end by the other wizards of Fiore for their mercilessness towards outlaws, but can you truly blame them for killing those who only want bloodshed and chaos? (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Rakshasa, to anyone from World Serpent welcome back. So yeah this is an SYOC where the main group is a light Guild who encourages the killing of dark wizards, so not the most morally good people and to anyone from World Serpent, (which is the failed version of this) there will only be one Guild this time. The character form will be on my profile. I hope this turns out better than World Serpent, so here goes nothing.

I do not own fairy tail I only own my OCs

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = "**(Malfel!)**"

Thinking = 'Malfel'

**X791 January 3rd - Unknown Forest**

In a forest there was a man sitting on a rock surrounded by burnt corpses. He appeared to be a 19 year old male who was lean and muscular, had light skin, stood at 5'10, had messy neck length hair which was ash grey, and his eyes were dark red. He wore black pants with wrappings around his stomach and wrists. He had a black mark on his right shoulder which was grinning face with horns. He seemed to have an annoyed look on his face.

"Geez, what's taking her so long?" He asked himself as he turned his head to a small cave.

The entrance to the cave was quite large, but only a few dim light could be seen from inside of it. There was also noise coming from it the sound of screaming, which would quickly stop and be followed by the sound of eating. Finally a woman started to step out of the cave she appeared to be a 20 year old woman who stood at 5'8, had a curvy figure with a c cup chest, she had dark brown hair which stopped at her mid back and had bangs over her face, she had olive skin, and midnight blue eyes. She wore a buttoned up white shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. She had the same marking as the man on her right forearm.

"Finally you came out, what took so damn long Kirmira?" The man asked the now named Kirmira in a clearly annoyed tone.

Kirmira huffed in annoyance before gaining a mischevious grin. "Hidimba you need to be patient, but what can I expect from a child such as yourself?" She said in a mocking tone.

The now named Hidimba gained a very annoyed look before yelling "You are only one year older than me!" He replied in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, no need to get so worked up." She said. "But I think we finished this job up well, what do you think Hidimba?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"I think we should hurry to collect the reward so that I can go home already." He said in an uncaring tone as he got up off the stone and started to walk back to the town as Kirmira followed.

**Hemlock Town - an hour later**

Kirmira and Hidimba got off a carriage and started to walk threw a town. It wasn't particularly loud, there were only so many people walking around right now.

"So you think we're gonna compete in the games this year, I heard dad say we would but I'm not sure if he changed his mind or not." Hidimba turned and Asked Kirmira.

She replied "How should I know? He's your father if you don't know why would I?" She asked him, which just ended up with an annoyed look on Hidimba's face.

"Well if we do I just hope I get to compete that would be so fun." He said with a battle hungry grin.

"Eh tournaments are okay, I could go with out participating." Kirmira replied.

"What?! How could you not like tournaments their so much fun, fighting with other wizards to see who is-" Hidimba was cut off by Kirmira who put a finger over his mouth as they stopped in front of a building. It is a two-story building made of stone and wood, and there was a large door for the entrance which had a banner above it which had the same marking on it that Hidimba and Kirmira had on their bodies, a smiling face with horns.

"Well where here, so lets continue this conversation another time." She said with a smile which annoyed Hidimba greatly, mainly cause he was interrupted.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well that's chapter 1 of the story, it is rather short but it will do for now. So yeah like I said the sheet will be in my profile and please follow the sheet and only send me OCs threw PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter came out way later than originally intended, but oh well I guess. Anyway 10 out of 16 OCs have been accepted and I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = **(Malfel)**

Thinking = 'Malfel'

Pure disappointment could perfectly describe how Hidimba felt right now. The Grand Magic Games are the biggest event of the year, a place for wizards to test their skill and power against other wizards for any number of reasons. For Hidimba it was purely to satisfy his thirst for battle, which he has been called barbaric for once or twice, and he couldn't say that they were wrong because honestly it was but he would still get mad just because it was an insult. Unfortunately for Hidimba his father who ran the guild said he didn't want him to compete, this brought down a wave of disappointment for him, but he could understand the reasons or at least one of them. His magic was called Muspelheim it was definitely powerful giving him the ability to utilize the infernal elements of fire, smoke, lava, ash, and heat, however it can be kind of hard to control especially when the user gets angry or excited. Unfortunately for Hidimba he is an immense battle freak and gets excited easily during battle and this can be very dangerous, so while knowing there are plenty of mages who could defeat Hidimba easily he would still rather not risk the chance of an accident happening and having his son's magic take someone's life. Hidimba understood this, but was still disappointed.

Hidimba sighed, he was sitting on a rock near the Guild pondering his predicament. His control over his magic could be decent at times, but he enjoyed combat a little too much and could easily lose control of it. Hidimba remembered a time he and Kirmira had took a job to hunt Trolls which had been terrorising a town. There were 2 other wizard groups from different guilds. He remembered the one of the groups was from a guild called Giants Eye and the other was from a rather popular guild known as Lamia Scale. He still remembered it clearly, or at least some of it. The 3 wizards from Lamia Scale had rather powerful magic on their side, one of them could control space, another summoned ghostly creatures, and the third summoned a miniature ocean. From Giants Eye he remembered one of them had used illusion magic, and the other he remembered particularly well especially now. The man's magic was fire based like his, he remembered it was called Fire Make or something along those lines. Either way that man had such control over his flames he used it to create chains made of fire which he used to wrap around and bring down a particularly large Troll smashing it into the ground. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but Hidimba knew that the lack of control over his magic was his fault for not training to get better control over it. Though it still made Hidimba laugh remembering how one of the mages from Lamia Scale was a woman who could control space, hell she even got rid of the majority of the Trolls with instantaneous slashes. Still though when Kirmira used her magic to summon her grotesque hordes of insects, the spatial mage looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Hidimba could understand he and Kirmira had been teammates and friends since they were kids, and even still her insects would gross him out. It is NEVER fun to have to look at a giant roach.

'Speaking of Kirmira I know father chose her and Oxford for the Grand Magic Games, and he said he is considering Lucretzia which makes 3 out of 5, so 2 spots are left. I wonder who else he'll choose.' Hidimba thought as he figured if he couldn't join the games he could at least kill time by trying to figure out who the last 2 would be.

His thoughts however were cut off as a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was a woman who looked like she was in her early 40s with scruffy long dirty blonde hair, an average c cup bust and a well built body, her eyes were definitely strange. She had blue eyes that had glowing runes in them. She was dressed in a nun like outfit that had armor on it, and it was rather easy to tell there was armor underneath parts of it to. This easily made her look like some kind of warrior nun, though she had a flute hanging on her said which to some looked almost out of place on her. This person is one of the 3 S Class mages in the guild, her name is Ivry Solaseed.

"Hidimba what are you doing here by yourself, you look a little upset." She asked in a curious tone. Honestly Hidimba shouldn't have been surprised at this question for as long as he knew her she would always act kind of like a mom to just about anyone in the guild, it just creeped him out how she even knew as he is almost certain he wasn't even showing emotions on his face. Although he was pretty sure that she was just good at reading people, plus Hidimba was normally kind of loud yet here he is sitting on a rock alone and quiet.

Hidimba sighed and replied "Nothing just thinking about who's gonna be in the Games." Hidimba said not wanting to touch on the subject of his unstable magic, or at least not with her.

"Is that so? Well I heard that you talked to your father about it, so who did Bakasura decide on?" She asked with slightly more evident curiosity in her voice.

Hidimba was almost certain she could tell something was bothering him, but chose not to question him which he was grateful for. Though if he was gonna be honest he was starting to feel kind of silly for feeling so disappointed, if anything he should be taking his lack of control as a challenge to overcome. "Well he said he wanted Oxford and Kirmira in there and he said he was considering Lucretzia, but knowing my dad when he said he was considering her he probably was already confirming her as a candidate.

"Oh I see why you're out here, your moping over the fact that you weren't chosen for the games." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. This only annoyed Hidimba.

"I'm not moping!" He yelled in a voice filled with annoyance.

"Alright calm down no need to yell." Ivry said, or more so ordered. If you looked closely you could see a small amount of amusement in her face, a fact that would probably annoy Hidimba even more. However that quickly disappeared as a look of disapproval came over her face as her eyes turned cold. "Though I must ask, is Bakasura stupid?"

Normally Hidimba would have been taken aback by her sudden change in mood, but this time he knew exactly who and why she was like this. So with an equally cold look he simply responded with "What?"

"You know who I am talking about. Someone like Oxford shouldn't even be allowed to walk around civilians, much less participate in public games where he can harm others, which we both know he would do without a second thought." Her voice was cold and serious, and Hidimba couldn't help but feel like he was being interrogated or judged for something which he technically had no control over. Though if anyone could change his father's mind, it would probably be him which was why she was so cold with him at the moment. Unfortunately he wouldn't try to help her.

"Yeah well he listens to father and I trust him, so how about we just drop this conversation." Hidimba said in a low voice which leaked anger. Unfortunately for Hidimba this didn't faze her in the slightest as she went on.

"Hidimba you know you have a better chance to change your father's mind more than anyone, you know how Oxford is, and you know I'm right." Ivry said, her voice was much more raised and filled with a small determined fury.

Hidimba stood up and walked past her saying. "I know that this conversation is over." He said in a voice which made it clear he wouldn't change his mind, but as he walked off he could feel her glare hitting his back like a ray of fire burning it's victim. 'How can she talk like that, Oxford is a member of this guild just like her!' These were the things Hidimba was telling himself to hopefully persuade himself that she was wrong, but deep down he knew she was right. Honestly he was pretty sure... no he was certain that most people in the guild would agree with Ivry in her opinion about Oxford. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Oxford since they were kids and even kind of viewed him as a brother he would probably agree with her without a second thought.

To an outsider of the guild or just someone who's never met Oxford before he would probably have a somewhat decent reputation. He is the ace of the Rakshasa guild, he always got his job done which was mainly getting rid of terrifying threats to human life, and he was stronger than mages who were more than twice his age, unfortunately for those mages however people loved to joke about them just being weak. Though to anyone who was in the guild or got to know him for a while would quickly learn that he wasn't that great of a person. Hidimba could remember it clearly, his father had brought the boy home when he was 7, they were both the same age. He would learn later in his life that the boy was found in a dark guild, but the guild master couldn't bring himself to kill a kid or turn him into the council for simply being raised in a dark guild. So he brought him home to hopefully raise him right. Unfortunately that didn't end up happening, the twisted mindset of the dark guild was already instilled in kids mind and it would only get worse throughout his life.

Hidimba could still remember parts of his life that Oxford was in. Throughout most of them Oxford would often be mischievous and pull pranks on other, but the older he got the more sinister they would become. Hidimba remembered a time in particular that he had been bitten by a poisonous snake around the age of 11 and was rushed to a doctor, he remembered his parents came with Oxford who had been staying with them for around 4 years had a rather unnerving smile on his face, though it didn't bother Hidimba that much as he even to this day always had a small smile on his face. Though Hidimba later learned from Oxford himself that he had put the snake in their backyard to see what would happen. Hidimba remembered that was truly the first time he had ever felt scared of another person, however Hidimba as foolish as it was decided not to tell his parents and tried to just forget about it. Oxford would often pull more pranks, thankfully though none of them would ever kill or hurt anyone as bad as Hidimba was from the pranks.

The more Hidimba continued to dwell on it the more he knew that Ivry was right. He knew he was just trying to deny something that was obvious. Oxford could be described as a childish and hedonistic person who didn't care about anything really. The only thing Hidimba could think of that Oxford might care for other than self indulgence might be Hidimba's father Bakasura as he had taken in Oxford at a young age. Though the only evidence of this was that Oxford would listen to him, which doesn't seem like much, but Oxford wouldn't listen to anyone unless he felt like it so it was common for Oxford to just ignore or tell someone no when ordered around which he never once did to Bakasura, not once.

'Maybe I should talk to father about him, not get him out of the games just make sure Oxford doesn't seriously harm anyone." Hidimba sighed trying to push those thoughts aside. 'Hey maybe I can convince Nero to fight with me, I think he and Lucretzia are back from their job.' Hidimba though while trying to cloud his mind with thoughts of glorious battle.

**Chapter End**

That was the end of the 2nd chapter i hope y'all enjoyed it. Oxford was created by Gentle Goon and Ivry Solaseed was created by Warmachine375.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gallows Arc

Alright here is the 3rd chapter and the start of a small arc meant to show more characters that I like to call the Gallows Arc. Enjoy the chapter.

Talking = "Malfel"

Spells = "**(Malfel)**"

Thinking = 'Malfel'

**2 Hours later**

Hidimba had been sitting on a chair, talking to someone in a room that had a dark wooden desk in the middle, shelves were inside the room some had books while others had random objects and papers in them, and behind the desk was a big window which let the sunlight come in. The person on the other side of the desk was a man who looked to be in his late 30s, he was rather muscular albeit kind of lean, his hair was neck length black and messy, his skin was light like Hidimba, his eyes a dark red, he had a small beard on his chin, he had a noticeably large burn scar that went from his mid neck to the right side of his cheek, and he had the Rakshasa Guild mark on the back of his right hand. He was wearing black boots, black pants and a buttoned up red shirt. This man is Bakasura Hidimba's father and the master of Rakshasa.

"So brat what did you want?" Bakasura asked in a voice that leaked of annoyance.

"Jeez dad what got you in such a bad mood?" Hidimba asked in a slightly annoyed but curious voice.

Bakasura gave him a look that screamed "seriously?" before saying. "Well while you were outside sparring with Nero I was getting an earful from Ivry because she heard that I wanted Oxford to compete in the games from you." He said before continuing. "Seriously I felt like I was a kid getting scolded, and that hasn't happened since I was around your age. I had to assure her that I am making sure Oxford won't do anything to violent, and I'm pretty sure she didn't fully believe me or just didn't trust Oxford enough."

"Oh..." Hidimba said as he realized that Ivry went to try and persuade or scold his father about Oxford. "Well uh... sorry about that dad." He said in a kind of awkward and regretful voice.

Bakasura just sighed before asking. "So how did your match with Nero go anyway? You two are always looking for a reason to spar with someone, especially each other." He asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Another Tie..." Hidimba said with slight disappointment.

"Another? Well I guess y'all really will never be able to best each other." Bakasura said in an amused tone.

"Just you wait one of these days I'm gonna end this tie between me and him, and win!" Hidimba said in a voice of confidence and determination.

"Uh-huh..." Bakasura said in a neutral voice.

This caught Hidimba a little off guard and annoyed. "What do you mean Uh-huh I'm serious!"

"Well you've been saying that since y'all met. I swear you two battle maniacs have been trying to end your stalemate since the 1st time you kids fought, hell even your wins are tied! Y'all both one only won 6 times against each other in the 5 years you've known each other." Bakasura said in a very deadpan voice.

Hidimba was trying to think of a defense, but unfortunately he could only draw blanks. So after a bit of silence he said. "Just watch and see!"

"Oh yeah so what did you want?" Bakasura finally asked before taking a drink.

This snapped Hidimba back into focus and he said. "Oh well after thinking about my conversation with Ivry I was gonna try and convince to limit Oxford a little more during the games, but clearly she already did it." Hidimba said with a slight chuckle.

Bakasura had another look that screamed "seriously?" then he sighed and said. "Ugh... A part of me wants to write it off as her holding a grudge against Oxford, but she just isn't like that... She is very justified in her concerns, and sure Ivry can be overzealous at times but she is a good person and wouldn't do anything because of a petty reason. I just want them to actually believe that Oxford isn't that bad of a person." He finished with a slightly sad sigh. "Don't worry Hidimba, I'm making sure he won't go out of control."

Hidimba awkwardly got up and said. "Well alright then, see you later dad." But before he got to the door Bakasura called out.

"Hey Hidimba one last thing." This got Hidimba to turn around and ask.

"What is it dad?"

"Before Ivry started scolding me like a child she mentioned your conversation about the games." Bakasura stated.

"Oh don't worry I'm not that upset about it." Hidimba stated.

"Just listen, it is currently the 3rd of January the games start in July you have more than enough time to try and make your magic more stable, you may even get it stable enough to compete in the games." Bakasura said.

Hidimba had a neutral look on his face before it turned into a small smirk. "I already planned on training to make my magic more stable, but thanks for the extra motivation." Hidimba said as he turned around to leave.

"Thought you could use it." Bakasura said before continuing. "Also one more thing I need you to tell these people to come to my office." Bakasura stated which prompted Hidimba to turn around and listen.

**Later**

Back in Bakasura's office he sat behind his desk drinking from his cup as 5 new people stood on the opposite side of the desk where Hidimba once was.

The 1st person on the right was a young man who couldn't be older than 18, he stood at 5'10, he was lithe yet muscular, he has lightly tanned skin, his eyes and hair stood out as his hair was black hair which fell down to his shoulder in messy spikes but had a noticeable ruby red streak going down the center of his hair, and his eyes were dark green but his pupils were blood red. He was wearing an open green jack which revealed his chest, blue denim shorts, black combat boots, and he wore a black headband which had the Rakshasa symbol in it. This was a man named Nero Rush who has been given the title "The Crimson Crystal" as a wizard.

The next person who stood next to Nero was a woman who looked to be in her 20s, she looked to be around 6 ft, she was very lithe and gentle lacking defining muscles, she had pale peachy skin, her hair was silvery white hair that was long and straight at the sides with a large braid going down to her lower back, her eyes were a beautiful and serene violet, and she had her guild mark colored white on the back of her left hand. She was wearing a purple dress with dark blue trimmings all over it's edges forming into cloudlike patterns, a bright purple scarf that goes over her shoulders and down her front, a dark purple sash around her waist, a pair of simple bright purple dress shoes, a gorgeous, golden amulet with a large amethyst in its center, and she wore a pair of purple earrings in the shape of eyes. This was a woman named Lucretzia C. Zemerik who has been given the title "The Living Saint" as a wizard.

The third person who stood in the middle of everyone was a man who seemed to be around 17, he stood around 5'6 and his build was lean and muscular much like an athlete, his skin was a light tan, he had hazel green eyes, his hair was black with dark blue tips and it was shoulder length in layered with right side bang that almost cover his right eye, he had a scar on his left eyebrow, he had a small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on his right forearm. He wore a dark brown sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a dark green sleeveless hooded open long jacket with the black guild mark at the back, black jeans with a black and white checkerboard pattern belt around his hip, a pair of black with white underside fingerless gloves, and a pair of black boots with silver tips. This was a man named Vincent Raven Nightgarden who has been given the title "The Gardener" as a wizard.

The next person was a man or a at least it is considered one. "He" was unique amongst the members of Rakshasa as one of the few mages in Fiore that were clearly and openly not human, it was a Machias a sentient race of machines. He was a 9ft tall heavy armored Machias that is covered in head to toe with large layered pauldrons, his helmet like head resembled that of a lion with glowing red "eyes" and had a scar line on it as well as a faded away symbol on it, he has pteruges protecting the elbow and thigh joints as it was functionally distinct from the other patterns, bearing additional for his metal body, on his left shoulder plate he had the Rakshasa guild mark in the color grey, and he had a greatsword strapped to his back which unfortunately only added to his already intimidating appearance. This "man" was named Cardin Lionhardt who has been given the title "The Juggernaut" as a wizard.

The final person amongst the five was a woman who appeared to be around 22 years old, she was 5'3 and she had an athletic build, she has some curves with thicker thighs and d cup breasts, she had warmer ivory skin tone, she had pastel pink hair which was very long with long grown out bangs framing her face, her hair is kept up in a ponytail with her bangs braided into her ponytail and strands of her hair in her ponytail are braided, her eyes were turquoise colored and almond shaped eyes, and she has her guild mark silver on the left side of her neck. She was wearing a loose darker purple top that hangs around her shoulders with large loose sleeves and the ends of the sleeves and the bottom and top of the top being golden colored band with swirls, she was wearing a golden sash with similar swirls tied around her waist to a bow in the back, the top is longer to her mid thighs, and she wears leggings tucked into short dark brown boots. This was a woman named Lilura Solandis who has been given the title "Huntress" as a wizard.

"So I assume that the reason you called for us is the same as usual." Cardin asked.

Bakasura nodded before responding. "That's right the magic council requested another job from us." This was not an abnormal situation for the members of Rakshasa.

Rakshasa as a guild is infamous amongst most other guilds, for a reputation of killing practically all criminals they faced which most of the guilds in Fiore viewed very black and white. They saw their killing of outlaws with little to no mercy as cruel, and even evil. There are some guilds that didn't really care about it albeit a few, and even fewer who shared their sentiment. However the Magic Council had a very different view on Rakshasa and would often praise them for their work and because of this it became common for them to request jobs for Rakshasa to deal with dark guilds as a way to get rid of criminals. However these jobs were rarely ever public as to not harm the council's reputation. So the Guild Master calling in members for a job from the council is not that rare.

This time it was Lucretzia who responded. "So what is the job this time master?"

"Well the Council said that a dark guild by the name of Gallows Tree has raided several villages, taking the villagers as prisoners. The Council isn't entirely sure what their gonna use the villagers for, but they said that they have reason to believe their gonna be sacrifices to Zeref." Bakasura stated.

"So their just another batch of maniacs and monsters. Don't worry master we got this." Nero said with confidence.

"Yeah Gallows Tree won't stand a chance!" Lilura said with confidence which the other mages agreed with confidence.

"Though master I'm curious if there is anything we should we should be wary of." Said Vincent.

"As a matter of fact there is. One it is a dark guild, I don't think I need to tell you not to underestimate the wizards there. Two their guild master is a man by the name of Edward Kauj, he is a powerful and dangerous mage who used to be part of a guild called Downfall Chapel before he like so many before him was tempted by the powers of Zeref." Stated Bakasura. "So I hope y'all can deal with this guild. I would've liked to send S Class mages but unfortunately all 3 of ours have left on missions already so I'm trusting you guys to do this." Then Bakasura reached into a drawer grabbing a black folder. "Here in this folder is everything you need to know about the job, now go." Bakasura stated as the 5 members gave their goodbyes and turned around to go on their mission.

**Chapter End**

Alright that was the 3rd chapter I hope it didn't disappoint.

Cardin Lionhardt was made by Warmachine375

Vincent Raven Nightgarden was made by Shiroikage

Lilure Solandis was made by WhitewolfLune

Nero Rush was made by Psyman21

Lucretzia C. Zemerik was made by Benthino


	4. Chapter 4

The group of five walked under the moonlight and continued to discuss things of the guild and mission. They had to endure the boring walk as the carriage driver wouldn't take them any closer to the forest which was rumored to be the home of a dark guild, which only assured them they were heading in the right direction as they looked for Gallows Tree.

However as ideas of conversation died all that was left where the dreadfully quiet night and their footsteps, most notably the heavy and loud ones produced by Cardin's mechanical body. These loud steps however did spark a curiosity in Lilura which caused her to ask. "Hey Cardin, how did the carriage support your wait?"

"Magic I assume." Cardin said in his deep and almost emotional voice, which caused Lilura to cheerfully respond with an ok seemingly pleased with the answer. Then the dreadful silence returned, although it didn't last much longer as they approached their destination.

Cardin looked around them cautiously as to make sure they weren't being watched as Lucretzia spoke up. "Alright everyone remember what Master said, don't underestimate the dark guild. Also remember the fact that according the file master gave us are major priority is to save the villagers." She said with the same smile albeit with an unmistakable spark of determination in her eyes. This got agreements from the others.

"Although it shouldn't be forgotten that the council only calls on us when they want criminals dead instead of taken alive." Vincent said which got an indeed from Cardin.

"Hey Vincent do that thing where you talk to the trees and find out where the dark guild is!" Nero asked Vincent.

"Well actually it's talking to plant life in general but I can do that." Vincent said in a quiet voice before waking to a tree and putting his hand on it and quietly murmuring something. His eyes opened with a curious look in his eyes and he murmured a small "huh".

"What is it?" Lucretzia asked in a curious tone.

"The plant's voices only lead me so far, the deeper plant life seems dead." Vincent.

"That tells us the dark guild was probably at least there if this is truly the forest they reside in, let's go." Cardin ordered as he walked into the forest followed by his comrades.

It neared half an hour before they found anything in the massive forest. The deeper forest was filled with nothing but dead trees and animals, albeit some of the trees and animals had markings carved in them. From deeper in the forest a light could be seen.

Vincent looked sadly at the dead plant life before a hateful look adorned his normally lifeless face as he stared at the light.

"The dark guild is probably there, let's go." Said Lilura as they went deeper into the dead forest.

When they got deeper into the forest they were greeted by the macabre sight of hung bodies. The people hanging varied in age from young children of eight to the elderly of seventy, and from the state of the bodies it became clear that most of the people had been tortured and worse before being hung, while a lucky few only got hung. Vincent had an empty look, Lucretzia looked a little sick from the sights, Lilura had a cold and angry look in her eyes, and Nero had rage filled eyes as he clenches his hands so hard blood began to draw.

After seeing this they continued to walk deeper into the forest. When they finally reached the base they saw a large pit area with a massive lifeless tree. Several guards could be seen patrolling and a few towers were up, as well as tents that made the place look like a war camp, and there were several holes in the tree that let people go in and out of the tree which they assumed was the main part of the base.

Nero was about to charge in, but his hand was grabbed by Cardin. "Don't be foolish we must form a plan." He stated in an annoyed tone. Nero wanted to rush in, but relented and listened.

Lucretzia began to speak. "I think we should split into two groups, one team will assault the front gate while the other will sneak into one of the towers that connect to the tree and try to find the villagers and hopefully get them out safely." She said with a smile. She turned to Lilura and Vincent. "Vincent, Lilura you two act as the stealth team, me, Cardin, and Nero will assault the front gate." And without any objections Nero would speak.

"Alright let's do this then." Stated Nero as the others agreed and went to do their jobs.

**Assault Team**

As Lucretzia, Cardin, and Nero stood on the path that led to the gate they prepared for battle.

Lucretzia summoned a red helmet which resembled an Oni and moved it towards her head, Nero had small crystals in his hands and began to eat them, and Cardin unsheathed his greatsword.

With their preparations ready they started their attack. With his greatsword in one hand Cardin raised it and cast a spell. "**(Piercing Blast)**" His deep voice bellowed as a red magic circle appeared on his sword and a large beam shot out completely obliterating the gate.

And with that the trio charge into the Gallows Tree's bass with Cardin taking the first and second attack as he used his sword to cleave threw two dark mages. With this the chaos that is a wizard battle began as energy, lightning, phantoms, fire, and more would be used in this battle.

Lucretzia charged in completely different attire, in place of her purple clothing now was now blood red samurai like armor, her mouth was covered by a mouth mask which portrayed the twisted mouth of an Oni, and the most noticeable thing was the extra pair of arms she now had, all four of them holding butterfly swords. Other than her appearance it seemed her demeanor changed, as it was obvious to one who saw that only moments earlier was a kind person, was now bloodthirsty berserker. She charged at her enemies using her swords to butcher them, and if for whatever reason one of her swords weren't in her hands her hands would become full again as she would us it beat her enemies, before reclaiming her sword.

"**(Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist)**" Nero exclaimed as his hands became covered in crystal and then he proceeded to punch the closest dark mage in the gut before swinging him at another mage. Then he slammed his hands on the ground and shouted. "**(Crystal Dragon's Pillars)**" as several sharp crystal spikes shout out of the ground and towards the dark mages impaling them.

As the massacre continued blood covered the floor and the dark mages continued to fight back. "**(Yosuzume)**" A dark mage cried as pointed at Cardin and several shadowy birds emerged from his finger slamming into him pushing him down, and the dark mage attempted to take him out by jumping above him as shadows gathered around his hand. Unfortunately Cardin cast a spell. "**(Multiple Spread Shot)**" he said as a magic circle appeared on his sword and multiple white blasts shot out all over the place hitting many other dark mages as well as the one above Cardin. When the dark mages got hit by the energy the explosive impact ripped them apart and obliterated almost all of the dark mage's body only leaving very few parts of them left as small as specs of blood.

As Lucretzia continued her rampage three brown tendrils shot out and stole one of her blades, and as Lucretzia turned she saw the dark mage shoot three other tendrils from his arm at her but she grabbed one them and pulled him to her, and he shoved his blade threw his chest and reclaimed her sword.

As they continued the butcher two men stood at a balcony area of the tree. The one on the right stood at 6'2, he was muscular, he had pale skin, his hair was white and neck length, he had gold eyes, and he had a guild mark in the form of a black lifeless tree on the back of his right hand. He wore baggy dark gray pants and had a gold band on his left hand. The one on the left stood at 5'9, he had pale skin, he had short white hair, he had golden eyes, he was slightly muscular, and he had the same mark on the right side of his neck. He wore a red vest, had black pants, and black shoes.

"So these are the intruders." The left one said calmly as he watched them battle his guild mates.

The right one with a twisted grin ask. "Hey can I have the female when we're done?" This gained an annoyed look from the left one.

"The sacrifices are supposed to be hanged soon. The intruders are bad enough, we can't be late because of your sick games." The one on the left stated coldly.

"But-" The one on the right started before getting cut off.

"Be quiet Vondur." The left one said to the now named Vondur as his tone made it clear there was no discussing this. "Besides if we keep one of them alive they could get an opportunity to kill us." He said which just got a mumble from Vondur about not minding them dead during it. The left one just gave him a deadpan look before saying. "Just go down there and fight." To which the two jumped from their balcony spot and prepared got ready to kill.

As Nero punched a dark mage off of him he saw a mass of blue flames shoot at him and so he jumped out of the way. He looked up and saw a white haired man in a vest with blue flames emitting off of his body and in the flames faces with looks of anguish and suffering were visible.

"**(Crystal Dragon's Spear)**" Nero shouted as a spear made of crystal formed in his hand and he threw it at the dark mage.

The dark mage raised his hand and the blue flames formed into a massive skull biting down on the spear crushing it. Nero took this opportunity to rush the dark mage and attempt to strike him with his crystal covered hands but the dark mage said. "**(Sheol Embrace)**" The dark mage said simply as his body transformed into the blue flames causing the fists to go threw him and burning Nero's arms slightly before he jumped back. The dark mages now amorphous body of flames turned into a large humanoid made of blue flames that vaguely resembled a skeleton. As they continued their battle Vondur approached Cardin who finished killing more dark mages.

As blue glow was coming from Vondur's body as he jumped at Cardin who caught his fist but Vondur quickly turned in the air and slammed his foot into Cardin's head sending him back. Cardin then raised on of his arms and said. "**(Flowing Strike)**" as he struck Vondur sending him flying. "**(Piercing Blast)**" said Cardin said as he shot a blast from his blade. Vondur barely dodged the blast and as he hit the ground he grabbed a large rock and ripped it from the ground and tossing it at Cardin who blew it up with a blast from his hand.

As they continued to trade blows Vondur said. "Your pretty strong for a walking hunk of metal!" He exclaimed in his battle hungry excitement. To which Cardin coldly responded. "Your flesh is weak." Then Cardin attempted to cleave Vondur in half, but he jumped and landed on the blade. However Cardin simply raised his other hand and said. "**(Bolter Cannon)**" Then Cardin's right arm altered into a cannon which shot a destructive blast which blasted him to the other side of the base entirely and ripped the ground apart as it shot, and all that could be heard from Vondur as he got shot was "Fuck!"

As Nero continued to fight the fiery mage he started to grow more annoyed. "You're pathetic!" The dark mage shouted as he slammed his now giant and fiery fist at Nero who dodged. "You and your friends souls will fuel the heat for my flames!" "**(Rage of Sheol)**" The dark mage roared as he shot a massive blast of fire.

"Your flames aren't nearly hot enough to win!" Nero shouted with rage and determination. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art." "**(Diamond Assimilation)**" Nero shouted as a gem formed in his hand right as the flames made contact, and the massive blast of fire got absorbed into the gem, which got a confused look from the dark mage. Then the crystal started to glow as a beam of energy shot out from it hitting the dark mage directly before he could even dodge. The dark mage screamed in pain as the energy beam erased his flames forcing him back into human form. As he got up injured and barely standing the dark mage realized his situation and tried to quickly cast a spell, but before he could Nero rammed a blade made of crystal threw his chest.

As Vondur got up he saw the sight of Nero stabbing his brother threw the chest. "Skrimsli!" Vondur shouted but before he could do anything else Cardin slammed his blade on him and Vondur was forced to go on the defensive. Vondur's previously blue glow now turned into a chaotic red aura and he smacked the blade out of Cardin's arm pushing him back, then Vondur punched him sending him flying back.

Vondur then charged at Nero who saw him coming and cast a spell. "**(Crystal Dragon Scales)**" Then crystal scales covered his body acting as armor though the punch thrown by Vondur cracked the armor and several of the scales fell off, which prompted another strike from Vondur breaking more off, but as he was about to go for a third strike Lucretzia appeared behind him piercing his back with a blade causing Vondur to drop Nero, but he threw a punch at Lucretzia who dodged by jumping up, however Vondur grabbed her leg slamming her down.

Before he could get another hit in a spell was casted. "**(Crystal Dragon's Prison)**" Then a crystal began to form around Vondur who made his crimson aura burst breaking a majority of the forming crystal, however it still formed around his left arm and as has the crystal was stuck into the ground it left him without being able to move from it, so he attempted to strike at it but before he could, he was greeted by the sight of Cardin's blade slamming down at him which then cleaved him in half.

With that most of the dark mages that came to deal with the intruders where now dead or retreated leaving the trio alone in the base's outside. The rest of Nero's scales broke off and Lucretzia took off her helmet reverting her attire back to normal.

"Normally Kazu is more troublesome than that." Lucretzia said as she held her helmet with her smile and gentle demeanor returning.

"We don't have time to rest, come on." Cardin said as he continued forward.

"Yeah I know, but using my spirits is draining so I'm trying to save magic power if I can." Said Lucretzia as she and Nero followed behind.

As they went to the tree and passed the now body littered ground a large wooden door was in front of him and so Cardin kicked it in, revealing a long dark path. As they continued forward they saw a man with his hand aimed at Lilura and Vincent who were floating above the ground and seemingly being pushed into the wall by an invisible force. As his head was turned at the trio he said. "Well it seems as more vermin have arrived."

**Chapter End**

Honestly I'm not that pleased with this chapter, but I hope it didn't disappoint the readers. Although this is only the 4th chapter so expectations probably weren't that high anyway so yeah. Also as I'm gonna start leaving descriptions of character's magic at the end of each chapter, only one per chapter though.

Lucretzia C. Zemerik - Reliquary Spirits: Reliquary Spirits is a magic that has the user gather relics used by ancient warriors and mages so that the user can bind the spirits of old to themselves, letting the user become the avatar of these ancient people. When becoming an avatar of one the ancient being's personality takes over the user and the ancient being can choose not to lend their power to the user leaving the user spiritless.


End file.
